1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as display devices have become widely utilized in various electronic devices including portable terminals, research for efficiently utilizing the display area of display devices and decreasing power consumption has been actively conducted.
To this end, some display devices may be designed to include a main display area and an auxiliary display area, which may be independently driven.